1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aerial cable terminals and is particularly concerned with terminals for connecting local distribution conductors to a main cable.
2. Related Art
The aerial terminals are usually suspended from the main cable. A stub cable is spliced at one end into the main cable, with the conductors of the stub cable connected to rear ends of conductor terminals in the aerial terminal. The local distribution conductors, often referred to as "drop wires", are connected to front ends of the conductor terminals. The conductor terminals extend in rows and are arranged as pairs, with one conductor terminal of a pair being in one row and the other conductor terminal of a pair being in another row. One conductor terminal of a pair is for the Tip conductor and the other is for the Ring conductor.